Arcade Games
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Nyota takes Spock to an arcade. Please review and let me know what you think of it.


Nyota/Spock

**Arcade Games**

Nyota couldn't wait for class to finish. Spock had told her that he would put his work aside for tonight and spend time with her. She had the perfect place in mind.

As soon as her last class ended she jumped up from her seat and ran happily out the door.

Nyota arrived at her dorm a few minutes later. Her Orion roommate wasn't there so she could get ready without being pestered.

She walked over to her closet and looked at the wardrobe inside.

"I could wear this." Nyota pulled out a burgundy turtleneck and a pair of jeans.

She examined the articles of clothing and decided to forgo the turtleneck.

Nyota put the jeans on her bed and placed the turtleneck neatly back in the closet.

She then walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She pushed the top layer of clothing aside and went right for the good stuff.

Nyota pulled out a red and bronze long sleeved shirt and looked it over.

She put the shirt with her jeans and grabbed a pair of black lacy underwear and matching bra.

Nyota then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Spock was in his bedroom preparing for his outing with Nyota. He was unsure as to where she was talking him and there for had no idea what to wear.

He contemplated staying in his uniform, but quickly dismissed the thought.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and stared into his closet. He was scanning over the items when his eyes fell upon an attire that his mother had purchased him for his birthday last year.

Spock took the apparel of the closet and placed it on the bed for further examination.

The outfit was common for human males, it consisted of a crisp white button down shirt and black slacks. When Spock had received the package in the mail he called his mother to ask her why she had sent him such a thing. Her response was "To improve your human courting skills." He did not know why he would need to do such a thing, but soon after Nyota entered into his life he understood.

Spock was still reluctant to wear such apparel in public but he remembered Nyota talking to her roommate about how a attractive a man formal wear was. He sighed inwardly and walked into the bathroom carrying the outfit.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nyota was doing the finishing touches on her hair when she saw what time it was. "Crap!" She ran to grab her bag, she had six minutes to get from her dorm to the commanders housing. She left a note for Gaila and hurried out the door.

Spock was ready and waiting at his door. he had been waiting for the last fifteen and a half minutes.

He checked the time and went to sit on his couch, two minutes later he went to check the time again. He finally settled for standing by his door. He put his hands behind his back and straightened his posture to the point it looked painful.

He was just about to go and sit down again when his door chimed. He opened the door to reveal a slightly breathless Nyota.

Spock's breath hitched as he revelled in the beauty before him. Nyota's hair was slightly wind blown and her face had a glow to it.

She smiled and took a calming breath. "Hi, are you ready for our date?"

Spock didn't even know she had spoken, he was still basking in her beauty.

"Spock?" She waved her hand in front of his face to try and get his attention.

"I'm sorry Nyota, I was just. You-you look." Spock's face had an expression similar to what one might have if they were in great pain.

Nyota kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She smiled, took his hand and lead him out of the housing unit.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They sat next to each other on the transit car that would take them to their destination.

Spock was the first to break the silence.

"Nyota, are you going to inform me of where we are going?"

She reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it in between both of hers. "You will see when we get there."

They arrived at their destination thirteen minutes later.

Nyota was practically bouncing when they steeped off the transit car. Spock was not as thrilled as his companion. In fact he had something resembling horror sneaking about his features.

"Isn't it great!" Nyota said excitedly as she looped her arm through his.

"It's a gaming facility." Spock stated dryly.

"No silly, it's an arcade. People use to go to them for fun and to hang out with their friends and some people, mainly teenagers took their girlfriends here on dates." Nyota looked up at him with her deep brown eyes.

Spock noticed that her eyes had a shine to them. The same shine they had when he brought her flowers on their first date and he awkwardly handed them to her, his cheeks turning a pale green color. They also took on this shine when he asked her to dance at last years fall reception. He stood painfully straight through most of the dance but he relaxed when Nyota placed her head on his chest and hugged him to her. Her eyes shined the rest of the evening.

Spock knew the look meant she was happy and he wanted nothing but to make her happy, so he allowed her to lead him into the arcade.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nyota showed him all her favourite games. Most of them were easy enough to figure out, but one game in particular left him puzzled.

It was a game entitled 'The crane" it was obvious that the metallic claw that was meant to grab the stuffed mammals was not strong enough to lift anything let alone clasp onto something.

They were about to walk away from the machine when Nyota caught sight of a little stuffed donkey.

Spock was suddenly jerked back to the machine and forced to look at the trinket.

"Isn't he adorable?"

"It is illogical to assume it is male for it is an inanimate object and there for has no gender."

Nyota just gave him a flustered look and started digging through her bag.

She pulled out a card and held it in front of the scanner on the machine.

The computer read the card and the number twelve showed up on the scanner.

"Yes! The game only takes four credits so I can try three times." Nyota smile and put her card into the slot.

Her first attempt was awful, she didn't even come close to her intended target. Her second attempt she came closer but still ended up with nothing. Nyota sighed with frustration, she was just about to spend her last four credits when Spock gently pulled her away from the machine and inserted his own card into the slot.

Spock did not get out much there for he had a great deal more credits stored on his card and did not have to worry about spending them all on a ridicules game.

Spock pushed the button to get the game to start and as soon as it did he payed little attention to much else.

He had the claw right above the animal Nyota wanted so he let the crane drop, but the claw did not open in time and it came back up empty.

Spock tried several times more before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Spock, it's ok really. I don't need a silly little thing like that." Nyota tried to gently pull him away from the machine but he stood up straight and grasped her shoulders.

"Nyota, you have shown a liking to this object. You also appear happy when gazing at it, there for I will obtain it for you."

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out another card.

"Here, go and retrieve a beverage of your choice and by the time you return I will have the object."

Nyota kissed him on the cheek, careful not to make to much of a fuss for they were in public. She then headed to the nearest vending machine.

After she had left Spock walked over to a young man who worked at the arcade.

"Excuse me, but there is a small stuffed mammal I am trying to obtain."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nyota returned to the machine to Spock with his hands behind his back and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

When Nyota was standing in front of him he removed his hands from his back and sitting in the palm of his right hand was the little stuffed donkey.

Nyota gave a small smile but mainly she was stunned, how did he win it! She carefully took the small toy in her hands and looked it over.

It had a stern expression but if you looked carefully it's eyes held much emotion, much like someone else she knew and loved. It also had pointed ears and a green bow around it's next. Nyota smiled inwardly at the resemblance and wondered how Spock would take being compared to a donkey.

Spock was also smiling inwardly at the fact he had made his Nyota happy. He took great pride in doing this and he didn't care what anyone had to say about it. She loved him and that's all that mattered.

They left the arcade and stood at the transit stop.

Nyota was still marvelling at her new treasure when Spock inspected the object closer he then leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

Nyota burst out laughing.

Spock gave her a quizzical look and raised his eyebrow.

When she was able to control her self she answered him.

"That's why I liked him so much!"


End file.
